Heir Of The Epic
by SacredPriest
Summary: Revenge is sweet. The only son of Inuyasha can prove that as he sets out and rages arcross Japan trying to avenge the harm that came to his family. Things aren't ever simple.


**Disclaimer**: I own none of the original Inuyasha charcters. However all my oringial characters are purely mine so don't steal them.  
Author's Note: First story so don't kill me too much. Point out all the bad parts if you can please, it would be a big help. Give me ideas on anything you think could be put in the story. And ideas for characters too would be helpful. **Please review!**

Chapter 1: Regrets Begin

"Do you know what its like to lose someone close to you? Have you ever experienced the pain of losing your father and the final thing you told him was "Shut up! You don't care about me! Go to hell!" before you ran off and then returned to find him murdered? If you have, then you know what I'm going through…  
My name is Kena Higurashi. You might have heard of me, or you might not have. Either way it doesn't matter. Its nice to meet you. I don't know what you want from me but if you like I can tell you my story, it happen a long time ago but its still very clear in my memory. So take a seat… this might take awhile… Now let me think back… to before it all started… when my journey first began…"

Kena kicked his horse for the third time as he raced down the mountain side. His long black hair flipping in the wind along with his white and blue kimono, his pale blue eyes had their sight on the road, and his long bladed katana gleamed in the sunlight.  
"Get him!" The bandits chasing after Kena called from behind on their own horses.  
"You have got to be kidding…" Kena said when he soon realized the bandits had another way around and up ahead they had blocked his path. Kena pulled on the horse's reigns and slowed to a halt.  
"Give it up kid!" The bandits blocking him taunted.  
"I'm the grandson of the most powerful demon in the world!" Kena boasted. "You really think I'm going to let you stop me?" The bandits only laughed since Kena was all human.  
"Shut it kid and give back what you stole." The bandits said.  
"Just taking back what you took first." Kena said grinning as he charged the bandits unexpectedly and swung his katana taking off a few heads as he got through the barricade. "Haha! My name is Kena! Remember that!" With that he continued his speeding down the mountain as he began to return to his village.

The village hadn't changed much, even though it was seventeen years since Naraku was killed, the Shikon Jewel was gone, and Kena was born. And in all that time not so much had happened. Kena's horse galloped into the village and Kena jumped off once he stopped.  
"Kena!" A rash voice shouted from inside a hut. Kena rolled his eyes and noticed a girl sitting on a rock. She had long black hair which was very fine, her eyes were brown and she wore a white, red, and pink kimono.  
"Uh oh." The girl said. "Sounds like father is mad again." Kena rolled his eyes a second time.  
"I never would have guess Miki." He said. The girl crossed her arms.  
"Well sorry mister know-it-all." Miki pouted.  
"Miki shut up." Kena said and walked passed her towards their home where the shouting had originated from.  
"Kena!" The called came again as Inuyasha stormed out of the hut.  
"What?" Kena muttered.  
"What the hell were you thinking!" Inuyasha shouted. "Going off after bandits on your own!"  
"I'm surprised you know." Kena said sarcastically.  
"Sango chased after you with Kirara!" Inuyasha yelled. "Now what were you thinking!"  
"They stole food from us so I got it back." Kena said and nodded to a big bundle which was on his horse.  
"Excuses. Excuses." Inuyasha said. "That's all I ever hear from you."  
"Inuyasha." Kagome said coming out wearing her usual priestess clothing, she tugged on Inuyasha's black hair. "Stop that."  
"Kagome… He has to learn…" Inuyasha said. "He way passed the age that he shouldn't be reckless!"  
"You were always reckless… still are sometimes." She said heading back into the hut. "He takes after you." Kena sighed and began to walk off.  
"Hey! Kena get back here now!" Inuyasha yelled but Kena ignored him and headed for the shrine. Kena went step by step slowly but Inuyasha ran up the steps to catch up. Kena stopped and looked at the shrine. _Its been so long since there was actually something to do around here…_ Kena thought. _The Shikon No Tama… Naraku… Kikyo… demon clans… I would have wanted to be in that… It would have been… so much fun._ Kena sighed and turned to face his father.  
"Kena why are you always acting like such an idiot?" Inuyasha asked crossing his arms, Kena did the same. "You could have been hurt or even worse killed. And you had us all worried about you going off to fight on your own."  
"I think I'm kind of old enough to take care of myself." Kena said looking away.  
"Yeah so?" Inuyasha asked. "We're going by your mother's rules. You'll only be considered an adult next year."  
"Why can't we use the regular feudal rules instead of the present ones?" Kena asked uncrossing his arms. "I would be married with a family if those rules applied to me."  
"You want a family?" Inuyasha asked raising an eyebrow.  
"No but I'm saying…" Kena said. "I'd be a fighter at eleven and an adult at thirteen!"  
"You are a fighter. But until you smarten up and act mature you'll be treated like a little kid." Inuyasha said.  
"What about Amikso?" Kena asked.  
"Leave Amikso out of this." Inuyasha said.  
"He's a demon slayer and he's treated like an adult and he's only twelve!" Kena said.  
"It's the way Sango and Miroku raised him." Inuyasha said shrugging.  
"Guess its bad parenting on your part." Kena muttered.  
"What was that!" Inuyasha snapped.  
"Nothing at all." Kena said turning away.  
"You know what, you're being such a stuck up brat!" Inuyasha said. "Learn some manners or don't bother remaining in the village!" Kena turned back.  
"I protect this village!" Kena yelled. "I spend day and night fighting off demons and bandits and the odd time samurai warriors! So I think I deserve some respect!"  
"Well this is my village so you follow my rules!" Inuyasha shouted back.  
"Kaede wouldn't be like this." Kena said crossing his arms once more. Inuyasha frowned at the mention of the name; the old woman had died six years back.  
"She would discipline you just as your mother and I do." Inuyasha finally said.  
"You don't care about me." Kena said. Inuyasha's fist flew and struck Kena hard across the face and caused him to fall to the ground.  
"Never talk to me like that!" Inuyasha snapped. "You know damn well that I care about you! You're my son for goodness sake!"  
"Heh…" Was all Kena could say, in a bit of shock that his father hit him. Inuyasha extended out his hand.  
"Come on. Lets just go home." Inuyasha said. Kena slapped his hand away.  
"Leave me alone." Kena said standing.  
"Kena…" Inuyasha said in a stern tone.  
"You really don't care about me." Kena said as he began to walk off.  
"Kena you get back here right now!" Inuyasha yelled. "You are going to be so sorry for using your attitude so much!"  
"Go away." Kena said.  
"Kena! Get the hell back here now!" Inuyasha shouted.  
"You go to hell first." Kena said.  
"Kena! I said get back here damn it!" Inuyasha snapped as he walked towards him. "We're going home now!"  
"Shut up! You don't care about me! Go to hell!" Kena looked back shouting with tears in his eyes before he ran off into the forest.  
"Kena!" Inuyasha called. "Kena come back!" Over and over Inuyasha called and tried to follow but with no luck. Kena ran deep into the forest not sure where he was going and blinded by his own tears. He didn't care where he was going, he just wanted to run; run to wherever his feet would take him.

"Oh… I'm sorry. I have to go run an errand. If you could come back another time I'd be happy to tell you more of the story. If not then I guess this is goodbye. So if you don't mind do you think you can show yourself out?"


End file.
